Guide to Warriors: Writer's Edition
by The-Ghost Wolf
Summary: This is a writer's guide to warriors. Chapters will vary from Mary Sue's to Herbs. EVENTUALLY WILL GET TO DETAIL :)
1. The Basics

Welcome to my show, my name is Littleheart. I will tell you the orgins of my name some other time. {Most likely in a different story}

I have been telling myself I will make a guide to how to write a warriors book.

I'll start with the basics, if you need some help with it.

**SPOILERS.**

**SPOILERS.**

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS.**

**SPOILERS.**

**SPOILERS.**

**SPOILERS.**

Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled.

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.

Clans-

ThunderClan- ThunderClan follows the warrior code the closest. Clan, with quick attacks and strong blows.

WindClan- Fastest Clan around, usually small cats. {My homeclan}

ShadowClan- The most feared Clan, and are great night hunters.

RiverClan- The only Clan that fishes and swims in rivers.

BloodClan- Only featured in 1 book, and featured in some mangas, BloodClan is an evil cats consisting of strong rouges and exiled Clan-cats.

SkyClan- A Clan that was starved out of the forest and forced to move somewhere else.

StarClan- The sky above has Stars, and each star represents a fallen warrior {or kit, apprentice, ect} This is where leaders get 9 lives.

Dark Forest- Techniclly not a Clan, but the opposite of StarClan, only accepting evil warriors.

LionClan- One of the first Clans, also recreatred by Firestar, but disbanded after the fighting

TigerClan- One of the first Clans, also recreated by Tigerstar, but disbaneded after the fighting.

LeopardClan- One of the first Clans

Can't remember if there is a 4th Clan, not bothered enough to look it up

Have you been reading some other fanfictions but seen different clan names?  
Those are called OC Clans, and are owned by the writer, though some people use them also, because of confidences.

Leader's lives-

The leader, if they earned it, will go to the moonstone/moonpool and receive 9 lives. When the leader dies, the deptuy takes it's place

Moonstone/Moonpool- (Or anything Moon_)

The place where Clan cats speak to StarClan, by either drinking the water or touching their nose to the stone.

Ranks-

Leader- Leader of the Clan, makes most disicions.

Deputy- Takes over leader position when leader dies. Organizes patrols.

Med cat- Uses herbs to heal cats. {Will be doing a chapter on common herbs later}

Warrior- Protects the Clan, sometimes are mentors to the apprentices.

Apprentices- Warriors in training

Kits- Kittens

Queens- Mother of kit(s)

Elder- Cat that retired from their position. Usually tells kits stories.

Other things

Rouges- Cat's who try to harm the Clans, but don't live in any. 

Loner- Cat's who arent in a Clan, but do not do anything

Kittypet- Cat's who live with `twolegs`

Twolegs- Humans

Times-

The time of the day-

Moonhigh- When moon is highest in the air, midnight.

Moonrise- When the moon rises

Half-moon- About 2 weeks, also when medicine cat's go to the moonpool/moonstone.

Quarter-moon- A week

Sunhigh- Noon

Sunrise- When the sun rises

Season- A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons = a year

Heartbeat- Split second

Clawmoon- Cresent moonstone

Sundown- Dusk

Sunup- Dawn. However, when going on patrols they call it Dawn Patrol

Spring- Newleaf

Greenfall- Summer

Leaf-fall- Autumn/Fall

Leaf-bare- Winter

Moon- A month

Types of prey they eat-

Crowfood- Rotten food. Usually frowned upon and eaten when only necessary. Can also be used as an insult

Birds

Mice

Voles

Frogs

Toads

Fish

Shrews

You get the idea

Other words-

Dirt/Dirtplace-

Dirtplace is pretty much a bathroom. Dirt is pretty much, _now accept my immaturity here_, poop.

Fresh-kill- A recently killed piece of prey.

Gathering- Every full moon, the Clans gather some cats and meet in peace the leader share news of the Clan. When the peace is destoryed somehow {or StarClan is angry} A cloud will go over the moon and the gathering ends.

Monster- A car/truck/ect

Thunderpath- Roads

Sharing tongues- Grooming each other while sharing gossip.

She-cat- A female cat.

Tom- A male cat.

Silverpelt- The night sky. {Beileved to be the milty way}

Twolegplace- Where twolegs live

The cutter- A vet

**As easy as swallowing a minnow **\- A phrase used to indicate easiness of the task.

**As much use as a dead fox **\- A (harsh) insult, meaning the recipient is useless.

**Bees in your brain**\- An exclamation meaning confusion or a cat not making sense.

**Buzzardfood**\- Alternative of crowfood, used before the start of the Clans.

**Chickfeed**\- Alternative of crowfood, used before the start of the Clans.

**Crowfood **\- A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals (as in _I'll turn you into crowfood!_), or suggesting that they eat it (as in _crowfood-eater_)

**(You're) crazier than a fox in a fit! **\- An insult used when a cat (or cats) are acting crazy. Another variation uses "madder" instead of "crazier.

**Doesn't matter a whisker/Doesn't catch so much as a whiske****r**\- An exclamation meaning the cat does not care, (i.e. _it didn't matter a whisker that she didn't share their beliefs_) similar to _I don't give a mousetail. _Or saying that a patrol didn't catch anything.

**Doormouse **\- An expression or exclamation used against a cat who sleeps a lot.

**Drypaw **\- A cat that dislikes getting wet, usually used in RiverClan.

**Dungface**\- An (harsh) insult

**Like LionClan/TigerClan**\- An expression stating that a cat does something very fiercely or well.

**Flea-brain -**A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone.

**Fishface**,**fishfur, **or,**fish-breat****h**\- An insult used against RiverClan warriors,

**Frog-dung**\- Same as fox-dung, except it's often used in RiverClan.

**Fox-dung**\- A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation. (as in_That's fox-dung!_)

**Fox-hearted**\- An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil (as in _fox-hearted Twolegs_).

**Furball** \- A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone.

**Fuzz-brain** \- A (friendly, but harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone.

**Great StarClan! **\- An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. Similar to _Oh my god!_ in usage and to the fact that they both have mention of a higher force.

**Hare-dung**\- Used as an exclaimation, similar to "mouse-dung". Somewhat like "Darn it!"

**When hedgehogs will fly **\- An exclamation style statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur (as in _That will happen when hedgehogs fly_), used in many variations. Somewhat like the human phrase,_When pigs fly!_[

**How in Silverpelt? -**An exclamation used meaning "How in the world?"

**I don't give a mousetail/They wouldn't give a mousetail**\- An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Another variation is _I would _ for a couple of mousetails __m_eaning that they are willing to do the inserted action for no real reward. Can also mean that a cat would be stingy enough not to share a mousetail.

**I'd have shredded you into mousedust!**\- to gravely injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousemeat.

**Make dirt** \- to use the bathroom, or the dirtplace in warrior terms

**May StarClan light your path/Banish all the fleas from your nest**\- A friendly term used to tell others they wish them well.

**May the Sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws**\- A blessing used in RiverClan used to wish good dreams or, in some instances, to say farewell to a dead cat.

**May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep**\- An ancient farewell used by all the Clans, to say goodbye to loved ones on their way to StarClan.

**Minnow-brain**\- An insult that is friendly but harsh. A RiverClan version of mouse-brain.

**Mouse-brain**\- A (friendly yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone.

**Mouse-dung-** A (somewhat harsh) insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (as in _Mousedung! That can't be right!_). Somewhat like "Darn it!"

**Mouse-hearted**\- An insult that describes one who is cowardly.

**Mousefodder**\- An insult describing that the cat is worthless or a kittypet.

**Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!**\- A harsh phrase used to describe a cat with kittypet roots.

**(Only) StarClan knows (what)**\- Sometimes used to answer a question that is impossible to answer. Similar to_"Only god knows what," "Only god knows," and "god knows._

**Pain in the tail -**An insult meaning a cat is irritating or lazy.

**Scaredy-mouse! **\- A similar expression to scaredy-cat, but in cat terms

**Scaredy-sparrow **\- An expression also similar to scaredy-cat, in cat terms.

**Snake-hearted**, or **Snake-heart**\- Similar to the term "fox-hearted," generally used by RiverClan.

**Snake-tongue**\- An insult meaning cold or unfair; similar to "fox-hearted" or "snake-hearted",

**Sorry catches no prey **or **Sorry fills no bellies**\- Means cats can be sorry, but that will not change the past.

**StarClan's kits!**– An exclamation of surprise or disbelief. Sometimes used as an exclamation if a cat is hurt.

**Tabbies don't change their stripes**\- means that a cat doesn't change their nature. Equivalent to "a leopard can't change his spots.

**What in StarClan's name?**\- A exclamation similar to "What on earth?" or "What in the world?"

**That's a load of badger droppings**\- A harsh exclamation saying that something is nonsense.

**Thistles and thorns -**Used to describe bad luck (as in: _Thistles and thorns! I blew it!_); similar to "Darn it" or "mouse-dung."

**Thundercat**\- Used by ShadowClan to describe a ThunderClan cat.

**You fight/hunt like a kittypet!**\- An expression used to insult or tease a cat who fights/hunts poorly.

**Who made dirt in his/her fresh kill/nest?**\- A phrase to describe a cranky or suddenly moody cat,

**Would've made mousemeat out of you!**\- To badly injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousedust.

**Frog-dirt and Fish-guts**\- Used in RiverClan, has the same meaning as thistles and thorns,

**Rabbit-chasers**\- A less harsh insult used in ShadowClan to describe WindClan.

**Who ruffled their fur?**\- A similar way of saying "who got under their skin?" But in cat terms.

**Rabbit-brain**\- An insult that is friendly but harsh. A WindClan version of mouse-brain.

Living places

Camp- Where Clan makes their home

Leader's den- Den of the leader

Medicine Den- Medicine cat den

Warrior's den- Warrior's and deputys den

Elder's den

Apprentices Den

Nursery- Where kits and queens sleep

Dirtplace- Pretty much a bathroom

Fresh-kill pile- Where prey is dropped, usually in enter of camp/


	2. Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's

**LittleGrayOwl (Guest)** Thank you for the review! I was going off a list and I felt like it would be spoilers if I included who said it, (such as if I said like, if someone where on series 1 book 2 or something it would spoil future events!) Hope that makes sense! As of the long list, I felt like it would be more interesting to include it all! :D

Mary-sues or Gary stu's are the worst thing I have ever found on the internet.

First off, let me explain what a Mary or Gary sue/stu is. A Mary sue is a perfect female character with no flaws. The same goes for a Gary Stu but it is a male.

Let's take an example of a Mary sue

Beautiful name- Doveheart

Beautiful description- An elegant she-cat with bright blue eyes, a beautiful smile, and a glossy sleek white pelt .

Superpowers- Can fly, can hear things far away, can make time stop, ect

Disability's- None

Flaws- None

Extra- All the toms/she-cats are after him/her.

.

While some people like Mary/Gary sue's, I hate them. Please stop making them.

I know this was a short chapter, but I don't wanna go on a mini-rant...


End file.
